My invention relates to a band of synthetic plastic bags comprising a plurality of interconnected synthetic bags; provided in this band between two consecutive bags is a line of weakness, particularly consisting of perforations, which extends for the width of the band.
A continuous band of synthetic bags of the aforementioned type is known comprising a plurality of interconnected bags formed by transverse sealed joints in a synthetic tubular foil, there being in the vicinity of each bottom of a bag a perforation for tearing off a bag from the band. In order to reduce to a minimum the force required for tearing off a bag, it would be advisable to make the number of perforations as great as possible. For severing a part, e.g., comprising ten bags from a continuously supplied band of synthetic bags it is required that the line of weakness be such that such a part can be torn off in the simplest possible way.
On the other hand, however, the band of synthetic bags should be of sufficient strength on being conveyed after the perforating action has been effected, that in the course of subsequent treatments, like heatsealing, printing, conveying, folding and winding, it remains in one piece.
Moreover, it should be provided for that, on perforating, the perforating force is simultaneously applied across the entire width of the flat lying band and is also regularly distributed across the full width. If this is not the case, then the perforating step gives rise to the formation of creases in the flat lying band of bags or causes the band of plastic bags to slip from its track so that the subsequent operations cannot be performed.